Blaming Herself
by VictoriaRoseForever
Summary: What if Voldemort Won the Battle of Hogwarts? How would it change Lucy Weasley's life? Written for TheBooyahEffect's not another AU Challenge R


Title: _Blaming Herself  
_Author: _VictoriaRoseForever  
_Word Count: 1,271  
Fandom: _Harry Potter  
_Characters: _Lucy Weasley  
_Rating: _K+  
_Summary: _  
_Authors Notes:  
_1) Written for, TheBooyahEffect's Not Another AU Challenge.  
2) Sorry, its a rushed story  
3) I made a Banner for the story: .com/gallery/#/d2tshzr__**  
**_Disclaimer: _I own nothing_

* * *

As Hogwarts finally fell to the death eaters the world changed. Voldemort took his place at the front of the Great Hall overlooking the fallen army as his death eaters overtook everyone.

The fact that at least a hundred people were executed that night shook all of England. People were on the run and as the weeks went by, Voldemort was in full power. The ministry was taken over, Hogwarts was fully abandoned and the only people, who were spared, were those who pledged their allegiance to Voldemort and his followers. The others were thrown into Azkaban, were executed or on the run.

Hogwarts teachers, members of the Order of the Phoenix and most ministry members inhabited the cells of Azkaban. For the Weasley's they fled. Yet, everyone had this question in their mind.

Where was Potter? He was in hiding away from almost everyone. The fact that he saw his army falling in front of him was enough for him to call everyone to retreat. Harry wasn't heard from since then.

People were dying here and there since Voldemort was in rein. Lavender Brown was found dead, her body in the middle of the dark, sullen streets of Diagon Alley. It was said she accidentally stepped on Bellatrix Lestrenge's toe and the enraged woman killed her immediately.

Diagon Alley itself was dead. Only shops that the ministry approved were running. Weasleys Wizard Wheezes was not one of them. George was able to sneak out of the shop before they bombed the entire business. Millions of pygmy puffs were left dead on the streets.

The Weasleys were all in hiding. Molly and Arthur left the Burrow once and for all, just in time before it was burned down. Bill and Fleur escaped shell cottage along with almost all the Weasley children. They all now lived on the border of England, away from all danger.

Percy Weasley, still lived in London, but was in hiding. With him was his secretary Audrey Hampton. Not only was Audrey his secretary, but she was his girlfriend. The two lived in a tiny flat in a muggle area. Marriage was far beyond their minds, but they eloped a year after Voldemort gained power.

Others such as Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and the Patil twins were never found. Ron Weasley, who was the first to be killed, said that Harry will return. The dark lord just smiled and killed him right away.

All hope was lost.

* * *

Lucy Weasley was only five when her mother and sister were murdered. The families' flat was finally discovered by the ministry and her father pushed her into a closet before she was seen.

Lucy heard her mother and sister's screams before they were killed. It only lasted a moment, but she knew that the death eaters who killed them were not so smart to check the closets.

Even though the coast was clear, she was too scared to exit the closet, but when she did she regretted even doing it. The first thing she saw, were her mother and sister's dead bodies. Her father's body was a few feet away, but Lucy saw that he wasn't dead.

It took all of her courage to approach her dad and listen to his pain filled voice.

"Call your Uncle Charlie." He groaned, taking one of her tiny hands.

"Daddy." She whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Of course sweetie." He replied softly. "Just call Uncle Charlie."

When her Uncle suddenly appeared next to her, it took only a couple moments for him to scoop her up and take hold of his dying brother before disappearing.

Lucy never saw her mother and sister again.

* * *

Her heart was racing as she was pulled along the crowd of screaming people. Bodies were falling beside her and she cried out for someone to just pull her out.

Lucy Weasley was in one of the worst situations of her life. It was July 1st, 2022 and the ministry of magic was not only hectic, but it was a war zone.

Hundreds were fighting against the ministry and Lord Voldemort himself. After twenty four years of training and recruiting the newly formed Order of The Phoenix, they were finally ready to strike back. After numerous attempts, Lucy was able to convince her father to let her fight.

The ministry was not only big, it was huge. There were many places to fight, but Lucy chose the worst possible place.

Right in the center of the ministry itself.

Hundreds of people were fighting, and for only being sixteen she had numerous talents. Learning defense dark arts from a book she knew everything she needed to defend herself. Yet, nothing could prepare her for what was happening.

The ministry consisted of at least a thousand, Dark Lord followers. The Order of the Phoenix, only had six hundred and sixty eight members.

Voldemort overlooked the battle high from his office and when it seemed that his army was falling, he cast one of his most powerful spells.

The vines spread out from everywhere and people were being dragged all over the place. Lucy held tightly onto her father's hand as he pulled her faster through the crowd.

She found herself falling moments later as one of the vines wrapped tightly around her leg. She screamed for her father who looked back at his daughter who was being dragged through the crowd.

"Lucy! Lucy!" he yelled running after her.

Several foots hit her head and all she could remember is looking up at the Dark Lord before blacking out.

* * *

When Lucy woke up in Saint Mungo's she first saw her Uncle Charlie. He had tears in his eyes and she knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked, pushing her blonde hair back.

"Your father died Luce." He whispered. "He died saving you."

She broke into a fit of tears and yelled at him to leave. When he did, she knew what had to happen.

Lucy blamed it on the death eaters who killed her family.

Who murdered her mother, sister and father.

She thought of her ex boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy who left her pregnant at fifteen.

She thought of Audrina Malfoy, her stillborn daughter who she never saw.

She blamed Harry Potter, the boy who lived who was the cause for all her pain.

She blamed it on everyone, everything and every moment in her life.

And she blamed herself for taking her own life that day because if she would have known that everything was going to be ok, she wouldn't have had cast the killing curse on herself.

* * *

Reviews Much Appreciated! :)


End file.
